Graham Aker
Captain is the Ace pilot for Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations. After season 1, Graham joins Earth Sphere Federation's A-Laws as the only independent mobile suit pilot, Mister Bushido. Personality Graham is the Union's ace pilot and follows a strict code of honor. With a skill unmatched by any Flag pilot, Graham is eager to find an opponent worthy to fight. When Gundam Exia first appeared in the AEU exhibition and destroyed their new unit, the Enact, he grew completely interested in the Gundam's capabilities, as Billy Katagiri notes, he's "quite infatuated" See Episode 3:"Changing World" to the Gundams. Graham's personality comes off as passionate when he pilots the Flag mobile suit and fights the Gundams, as he is eager to prove himself. History Season 1 Graham Aker was born somewhere in the United States of America in 2280, where he came from a well educated background. He enlisted in the Union Army because of the thrill of fighting, and would eventually become an ace pilot. Originally on the MSWΛD (Mobile Suit Warehouse and Development) mobile suit team with the rank of First Lieutenant, he was recently promoted to Captain, and was transferred to the Anti-Gundam Investigative Squad called "OverFlags", publically known as the the United States Of America 8th Independent Tactical Aviation Corps, as its commanding officer. He called his teammates "Flag Fighters". His signature move is to transform his Flag in mid-flight, which people call the "Graham Special" ''See Episode 12:"At Doctrine's End", although he's not the only Union mobile suit pilot known to be able to perform this move. With Celestial Being continuing their armed intervention activities with the Gundams, he wonders if all that Celestial being is doing is bringing the world to an end. Vengeance Team Trinity After the sudden appearance of 3 additional Gundams, the world forces has been severely weakened and the anti-Gundam squadron has yet to effectively combat the additional threat. The Throne Gundams just attacked MSWΛD and Graham's squadron came to assist/defend the base. Billy informed Graham of Prof Eifman's demise and it infuriated Graham to go on the offensive. Graham's squadron attempted to take out Gundam Throne Zwei, but it resulted in the death of Howard Mason. Seeing how their forces can't take out a single unit, Graham had to pull back his squad. While stationed at MSWΛD, he went to check the MS hanger and found Billy tuning his OverFlag. He thought it wasn't wise for Billy to work with such injuries, but Billy was adamant about his reasons for staying. Graham let him off and stayed around to talk with him. Billy thinks that the attack on MSWAD was no regular intervention, but a ploy to assassinate Prof Eifman over his investigation on Celestial Being. It was then an alarm went off to signal a Gundam attack. Gundam Throne Eins is attacking Iris Corporation's arms factory, Graham scrambled to intercept Eins. Graham is still angered over what happened earlier to his comrades and pushed his OverFlag and his body to its limits. Graham engaged Johann/Eins in melee mobile suit combat and managed to relinquish Ein's beam saber in mid air. Graham/OverFlag quickly grabbed Eins' beam saber and used it to cut off Eins' right arm. Graham couldn't get his revenge as Eins retreated. As he frustrated over the limit of his vengeance for his fallen comrades, he coughed blood as the inertia and g-forces he used to engage Eins resulted internal injuries. OverFlag Pride Graham kept the GN Beam Saber and gave it to Billy in hopes it would give clues to GN Tech. While checking on Billy's progress over the beam saber, he told Graham that he discontinued the investigation and turned his focus on GN Drive and GN mobile suit development. Graham learned about the procurement of GN Tech from a Celestial Being traitor and that Union has 10 GN Drives at their disposal. After the formation of UN Forces and the deployment of GN-X's, he didn't want any part of the GN-X squadron. Graham wishes to honor Howard Mason's death with the pride of a Flag fighter pilot. During the initial offensives between UN Forces and Celestial Being, Graham remained at MSWAD for his GN Drive T to be retrofitted into his OverFlag. Eventually Billy completed the necessary adjustments and reformatted his OverFlag into the first GN Flag. Graham then went into space with UN Forces to battle against Celestial Being, but appearance was late as the majority of Celestial Being was destroyed. Vs Setsuna/Exia While flying his GN Flag into space, he spotted Setsuna/Exia and engaged him in melee mobile suit combat. Their final blows resulted in a spectacular scatter of red and green GN particles in space. The battle appears to be mutual destruction, but Graham didn't die. He was recovered by UN Forces and healed from his injuries, but his face was badly scarred in the fight. 4 Years Later During the 1 year anniversary of the Earth Sphere Federation, it's been revealed that Graham didn't heal his facial scars and wore a Japanese samurai mask to cover his injuries. He has since joined A-Laws and no longer uses his original name to identify himself, he calls himself Mister Bushido. Season 2 Return of Gundams 5 years since his major battle with Celestial Being, Graham continues to maintain his Mr. Bushido identity with the Federation and has been given free reign to do whatever he pleases, a ''license. After hearing the return of Gundams, he felt excited for the chance to face them again. While on board a Federation MS sea carrier, Major Lindt requested Mr. Bushido to be part of their forces while they hunt for Ptolemy 2. While they began an undersea assault operation, Graham remained a silent observer. While Major Lindt was handling his underwater operation against Celestial Being, Graham/''Mr. Bushido Custom Ahead'' sortied on standby. Major Lindt's operation failed and 00 Gundam was about to destroy the carrier's command deck when Graham/Ahead intervened by ramming into 00 Gundam. Graham recognized the pilot's combat style and was happy he was fighting against Setsuna. Graham felt fortunate for a chance to redeem his honor through fighting 00/Setsuna. Graham's rematch was cut short with the sudden appearance of Kataron interference. Colonel Mannequin thought the situation was disadvantageous and he was ordered for a tactical retreat with their carrier. Middle East Conflict Eliminating Katharon A-Laws received a reliable tip of the location of Katharon. Mr. Bushido along with a squadron of GN-X's went to destroy Katharon. While reaching upon their destination, Mr. Bushido expressed no interest in partaking in exterminating Katharon and flew off against his commanding officer's dismay. Even though Celestial Being appeared, Mr. Bushido never intercepted them. It was speculated that he either returned to the MS sea carrier or didn't care to intervene because Setsuna/00 was absent in the battlefield. Honorable Duel Celestial Being was discovered to be traveling outside borders of the Rub'al Khali desert. Mr. Bushido/Sakigake along with his GNX squadron went to intercept the Gundams. To Mr. Bushido's delight, he was given orders to handle 00 Gundam. As the Gundams engaged them in battle, Mr. Bushido/Sakigake charged in with his beam saber to face Setsuna/00. Mr. Bushido/Sakigake fared well against Setsuna/00, even feeling insulted that Setsuna/00 isn't going all out on him. After cutting down 00 Gundam's GN Shield, Setsuna/00 executed Trans-Am. Mr. Bushido was glad to see Setsuna/00 giving his best against him. Setsuna/00 used high speed combat to flank his position and chop off Sakigake's left MS arm. Mr. Bushido/Sakigake attempted to evade, but was about to be finished by Setsuna/00 when the Gundam broke down. Mr. Bushido/Sakigake didn't want to finish off a helpless opponent and left him off. His squad leader wasn't pleased with his actions, but he just ignored them. Testing a New MS While A-Laws was busy preparing an underwater assault against Celestial Being, Mr. Bushido headed off to MSWΛD. Graham came to congratulate Billy in his recent promotion to chief of MS development and interested in testing out his prototype twin drive MS. Billy asked for his preferences for the prototype and Graham asked for the greatest speed and sword. Billy was wondering why Graham wasn't part of his unit as they are about to take on Celestial Being, Graham said he wasn't interested in ship-to-ship battles. Relationships Celestial Being Setsuna F. Seiei Having seen Setsuna from Azadistan, Graham presumed him to be just a curious kid. But when he faced him in battle, he determined that the young boy is his greatest obsession to defeat. Earth Sphere Federation External Links *Graham Aker on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini characters